


Way Out There

by rebecca_anderson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Earth, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Outer Space, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_anderson/pseuds/rebecca_anderson
Summary: This is an original work that I have been putting together. I hope for this to be a full book one day but it is a slow process. I have so many ideas for this book and I would love feedback on it!





	Way Out There

**Author's Note:**

> This is the working first chapter, there is a lot of room for improvement. This is my first attempt at writing an original work!

Looking out of the tiny window in the hallway of The Ship, Carina could see so many beautiful colors. She saw reds, blues, greens, and oranges. She was looking out at a nebula they were passing by. She knew this one was called the fire nebula because from far away it had the appearance of a giant roaring fire.   
Carina had been traveling through space for as long as she could remember, she knew she was from a planet called Earth, however she did not remember much about her childhood. Or at least she didn’t like to think about the things she did remember. It was far too painful to think about her memories of home and of her family because she thought they were all gone. At least that is what Felis had been telling her ever since he rescued her from her home planet after it was destroyed. Carina had been only 6 years old at this time. She had been with Felis for 12 years now.   
After looking out of the window for a while, Carina decided it was time to go to bed. She couldn't hear anyone else moving about the ship so she assumed that the others had already turned in for the night. She made her way through the cold metallic hallway to the bedroom she shared with her sister Lerna. Trying not to wake Lerna up, Carina opened the door very slowly as she knew these particular hinges were prone to squeaking. She slowly settled under her red and orange quilt that she had made for herself from fabric she had traded for when the group had made a stop on a planet called Sarlaz 24. This was Carina's favorite place to make trade stops because they always had the softest and most colorful fabrics for making blankets and clothing. Making the clothing for the crew was often a job that Carina was given as she was very gifted with a needle and thread. The planet was Felis’s favorite place to stop because it was a great place to acquire fine gold and silver goods, which he bought there and would later sell on another planet for a higher price, as everyone wanted fine goods from Sarlaz 24. The planet also had the most beautiful cities as well as vast swaths of nature, which was always welcome after spending months aboard The Ship. Sometimes Carina wished they could just stay there forever and buy a house so that she could finally have a place to call home other than a rusty garbage heap that Felis claimed could pass for a ship. He was a firm believer in “if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it”. After getting settled into her bed, Carina finally began to drift to sleep.  
As she drifted off into a deep sleep, she began to dream. Dreaming of her past was not something that was new to Carina, as many nights were haunted by violent dreams of her home being destroyed. There was never anything in these dreams that revealed anything about what had happened that day on earth, she only ever experienced flashes of fire and smoke. But tonight was different, the dream began with a stranger's face, a woman. To this day Carina could not bring herself to remember anything about Earth except the dreams she experienced. Seeing this woman's face was something entirely new, and so were the whispers that seemed to surround her within her dream. She could not make out what they were saying but she knew that they were the whispers of the woman she was seeing. The sounds around her grew louder and louder until Carina finally woke up with a jolt in her own safe bed.   
When she woke she could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. It smelled really good, so she immediately knew it was not Felis doing the cooking as he usually botched everything he put on the stove. The delicious smell of smoking meat drifted under her door and she pulled herself out of bed to go eat some of whatever was being made. Lerna had already gotten up and her little bed had been made. Lerna was not from Earth, she was from a planet where the beings were small compared to humans, so Lerna only came up to around Carina’s waistline. This did make it much easier to share a room with her as she did not take up as much space and all her belongings were smaller than Carina’s. The smell of breakfast grew stronger as she made her way down the hall toward the kitchen. “Navi, I didn’t know you knew how to cook.” Carina said as she entered the kitchen to discover who was making such good smelling food. Navi was the newest edition to The Ship, Felis had found him scavenging around on one of the planets they had stopped at. He had been with them for about a month now.   
“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me yet Carina, after all I’ve been with you guys for, what, not even a month,” he said back to Carina as she entered the room.   
“Okay Mr. Mysterious,” Carina retorted as she grabbed a plate and started piling food onto it. “What is this anyway?”  
“It’s meat from Sarlaz 24 that I picked up when we stopped by to trade last time, I forgot about it until this morning. If I didn’t cook it today it would have gone bad,” Navi said back as he himself filled a plate and walked over to the table to sit across from Carina.  
“So, how have you found life on The Ship so far, I feel like we never get a chance to talk. Felis always has you doing some sort of chore,” Carina asked.  
“It’s definitely better than where I was before. I don’t know if you know this, but this is the first place that has ever felt like home to me. I never really had a family before, it was always just me. I know it hasn’t been very long, but you guys have become my family. Even if Felis is treating me like his personal servant, it’s nice to be a part of something,” Navi responded.  
“Wow, that is really nice to hear,” Carina responded in a cheery tone.  
After they finished eating breakfast, Carina and Navi went looking for Felis to see what they would be doing that day. They assumed he would be in the control room, as he often was, looking for something to fix. There was usually something going wrong with The Ship, leaving Felis to fix it. As they walked down the grey hall and got closer and closer to the control room, they both began to hear a faint yelling coming from the little room. Navi opened the hatch and the yelling became louder and it became clear that Felis was not having the best morning. They told him that breakfast was ready in the kitchen and he responded as if it was the best news he had ever heard.  
When they were done eating, Carina and Felis walked back into the hallway together to start the chores of the day.  
“Hey Felis, can I talk to you about something?” Asked Carina.  
“Of course you can, as long as it doesn’t require me to use too much brain power to answer.” Said Felis in a bit of an annoyed tone.  
“I’ve been having some weird dreams lately.” Carina said to Felis as he and she were walking out of the kitchen.  
“What kind of dreams? Most dreams are pretty weird in my experience so this better be good.” Said Felis.  
“I’m not sure, but they seem more like memories rather than dreams. Like something from my past is coming back to me that I am not quite aware of when I’m awake. It’s weird because I can’t make out specific things, but I can see the face of a woman and I can hear her voice. And I know it’s crazy because she died when I was a baby and there’s no way I would remember what she looked like, but I think I am seeing my mother in my dreams.” Recounted Carina somewhat skeptically.  
It took a bit of time for Felis to respond, almost as if he were calculating what the right thing to say was. “Hmm, that is weird,” he finally responded, “but I knew this would happen eventually. There is something I need to tell you about your past. I have not been completely honest with you since I picked you up all those years ago.”


End file.
